<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Vigilant: The First Avenger by AlyaKihaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965432">Forever Vigilant: The First Avenger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaKihaku/pseuds/AlyaKihaku'>AlyaKihaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forever Vigilant: The Immortal Coil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Fix-It, How Do I Tag, Hydra (Marvel), I Don't Even Know, I'm moving my stuff over from FanFiction.net so bear with me, Mutants, They don't have tags in the Old Country</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaKihaku/pseuds/AlyaKihaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor Howlett has been following her brothers into war since 1861. This time, however, it's their turn to follow her. Recruited into the S.S.R. by Colonel Phillips, Eleanor joins Dr. Erskine and Howard Stark in Project Rebirth. By 1943 recruitment tents were commonplace, even at the World's Fair. Steve Rogers might not have looked like much, but she's always had a soft spot for the underdog. </p><p>or </p><p>Eleanor's perfectly elusive life gets turned upside down by a kid from Brooklyn, his long suffering friend, and a genius playboy with social issues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forever Vigilant: The Immortal Coil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever Vigilant: The First Avenger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you followed me from FanFiction.net thank you so much!! </p><p>If you're new to this fic then I will warn you now that there is no solid schedule on when it's updated. I'll say there's a schedule but that's a lie and it'll save us all a lot of hurt if we know that going in. </p><p>This is the first time I've ever posted a work on the site so bear with me as I figure out how things operate. Like tags. And drafts. And formatting. </p><p>I'll go ahead and thank everyone for their patience.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is just a place holder. More to come shortly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>